


Advanced Interrogation Techniques

by tsund0ku_library



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Also the shortest, I needed a break from all the doom and gloom, M/M, Yikes, boy hug boy, dirtiest thing I've ever written probably, holy shit, too much to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hal is at his limits and begs the person he thought was his respectful partner to stop and David ignores his pleas, will the love that blossomed between them back in Shadow Moses finally wilt and wither away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced Interrogation Techniques

"NO- no, p-please stop, Dave, _stop,"_ Hal cried out brokenly, his tone weak. "No- Aaah, stop!"  
  
For a moment, Hal thought he was going to explode, his dark, curly hair stuck to his forehead, his body screaming sensations at him. He wriggled beneath the hard body pinning him in place, hopeless but desperate for release.

The assaulting fingers stilled, but the weight above him was immovable, and Hal could feel the coiled strength hidden within each taut muscle, the body pressed tightly against his still corded with thick muscle, solid despite its aged appearance.  
  
"Are you sure?" David asked, bending to nuzzle Hal's thin neck, his mustache tickling his sweaty skin. Hal swallowed against David's lips, mouth hanging open as he gasped in lungfuls of breath. Hal nodded vigorously, his damp hair flopping against his forehead.  
  
"Yes, please-" Hal said breathlessly, holding still and praying that the rough, callused fingers wouldn't resume their task in wrenching out scream after exquisite scream from him, the probing fingers suddenly invasive rather than pleasurable. Hal felt sweat pooling together and collecting between his shoulder blades, his glasses knocked askew, his eyes squeezed shut beneath the clouded lenses.  
  
"Really? Because you sure _seem_ to be enjoying this," David said, and Hal could feel his grim mouth curve into a smile, full lips brushing against his over-sensitive skin.  
  
"Dave, no, don't you dare, Dave, NO-" Hal's protests were cut off by a shriek of distressed laughter, his body arching against David's oppressive body. The hands that were buried beneath Hal's dark turtleneck resumed teasing his ticklish sides, battle-toughened fingers gently coaxing distressed reactions from Hal's worn-out body, his abdomen feeling light and aching with laughter.  
  
"You know what I want, Hal." David growled against his throat, his teeth grazing Hal's skin, his mustache only adding to Hal's discomfort. Hal shook his head violently.  
  
"No! I'll _never_ tell you, it's for your own good! She just wants you- _Aaahh_!" Hal broke off as David's talented fingers jumped up and began tickling his collarbone." _YOU FUCKER I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLAST THAT HATSUNE MIKU REMIX NEXT TIME YOU WORK OUT, DON'T THINK I WON'T. "  
_   
"Where are my goddamn smokes, Otacon?" David demanded, the mildly delivered words edged with steel, switching over to Hal's adopted name in his cold fury.  
  
"I don't _know_ , Snake," Hal said, glancing nervously at the coffee table. David stilled once more and raised up on his forearms, looking down at the man pinned beneath him.  
  
"What was that, Hal?" David asked sweetly, peering into Hal's eyes. Hal reached a tentative hand up and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"I said, uh, I said I didn't know where they were." Hal said again, looking up into David's clear blue eyes, noting once again with a pang of dismay that although David's lashes were still full and thick, they were all silver rather than the shocking black they'd been when he'd first met him. David's lashes were lowered as he gazed down at him, and Hal's breath caught in his throat. He was still beautiful, wrinkled and softened by accelerated age though he was.  
  
"Hmm," David said, scanning his face. His mouth, partially hidden by the sliver mustache, was down-turned in displeasure and thought. Hal glanced at the coffee table again, unable to stop himself.  
  
Glancing back up at David nervously, Hal breathed in, smelling the scent of cigarette smoke that always seemed to hang around David and a whiff of the night air that still clung to David's hair and clothing.  
  
"Ah-hah," David said triumphantly, scrambling off the couch, the sudden loss of his weight sending all the air out of Hal's lungs once more with a quiet "oof". David dropped into a crouch, completely ignoring Hal's presence as he ran his hands across the table as throughly searching as a careful, tender lover. Hal huffed and sat up on the couch, straightening his clothes and folding his arms. He looked unabashedly at David's ass in his camouflage BDUs, almost unwillingly enjoying the view.  
  
"She's going to be so pissed off, Dave. She just wants to help." Hal groused, as David ran his searching hands on the underside of the coffee table, single-minded in his quest.  
  
"I know, Hal, but if I'm going to shove one more half burnt, slimy egg down my throat, I'm going to need my fucking cigare- Yes!" David felt the sharp corners of his pack of smokes, hidden beneath an unreasonable amount of duct tape. David scratched at the tape before wrenching it free of the underside of the table with a feral snarl.  
  
David bounced to his feet, gazing at the elusive pack as though it were a winning lottery ticket.

"That little shit," he said, with a soft smile on his face.  
  
"You need _help_ , Dave. You have a problem." Hal said, frowning. "And you'd better not have ruined the coffee table."  
  
David folded the duct tape over to trap a splinter in place with a shrug. "We all have our addictions. You with anime shit, me with cigarettes. Even Sunny with _eggs_.It's what makes us human."  
  
Hal shook his head with a disgusted sigh, not bothering to grace that a response watching as David yanked a cigarette free of the pack and tucked it between his lips, immediately fishing around in his pockets for his purple lighter.  
  
"Plus, it's beneath the table. Nobody looks under the table." David mumbled around his cigarette, lighting his smoke with a deeply contented sigh and sucking a nicotine laden breath.  
  
"I hope your mustache catches fire." Hal said, leaning back into the couch with a pout. David grinned wolfishly at him from around the cigarette and touched Hal's pouting bottom lip with an affectionate air.  
  
"You don't mean that, Hal."  
  
"Oh, but I do." Hal said, turning his face away.  
  
"Papa!!" A high pitched shriek said, voice completely clear for once. David froze guilty, mid-drag.  
  
Sunny stood in the doorway, small hands on her hips, smooth, round cheeked face forced into a comically severe scowl.  
  
"Y-y-you're not s-supposed to have those, papa! They'll k-k-k- _kill_ you! Tell him, daddy!" Sunny ordered, glaring at Hal, expression fierce. David exchanged a nervous glance with Hal before exhaling a cloud of smoke, the nostrils of his straight nose flaring, slowly turning to face the furious girl. He squared his shoulders as though he were about to meet the President and met Sunny's hard gaze.  
  
"Sooo," David said, clapping his hands together, his speech muffled from the effort to hold the cigarette in place. "Who's up for some eggs, I'm _starving_."

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty, amiright?


End file.
